Complete Control
This is the penultimare episode of Survivor: Kamome Island Challenges Reward Challenge: Poolin' Around The castaways would run up a ramp and into a pool to retrieve two bags of letter puzzle pieces. Their loved ones would then use the pieces to solve a word puzzle. The first loved one to solve the puzzle would win. Reward: A trip on a sailboat along the Japanese coast with food and drinks with the winning castaway's loved one. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg (Shared With Ben Kuhar and Gerard Taffe) Immunity Challenge: Mask Match Blindfolded and connected to a rope, the castaways would go over and under three hitching posts to a station where there would be a shield with various symbols on it. Using only their sense of touch, the castaways would memorize the symbols and take the bags of the symbols back to the start line. There, the castaways would have to replicate the symbols from the shield on to a second shield. The first castaway to have all the correct symbols would win. Winner: Kenneth Goldburg Story Night 33 The final six returns after a close tribal council where the last outsider, Andrea, was voted out. Luke launches a tirade against Walker, demanding to know why he voted Andrea. Walker says he formed an alliance with Ben, Kenneth, and Gerard and intended to see it through to the end. Heather tells Walker that they are now forcing to put their games at risk because of rocks. Walker tells them they aren’t pulling rocks because Heather and Luke betrayed the alliance first, therefore making them the new outsiders. Luke calls Walker an idiot before walking away. Meanwhile, Ben, Gerard and Kenneth celebrate gaining majority. Gerard says that since Walker is with them, it will be a cakewalk to the final three. Day 34 In the morning, Luke and Heather go to treemail. Heather worries about their future in the game. Luke tells her their only way to try and make final five is to try and get Walker to flip, which is almost impossible to do. Heather tells him it’s their best shot. Luke and Heather come back with a phone, telling them that there are videos on it. The final six sit down and watch. Everyone, excluding Gerard, cries at the sight of their loved one. The final six meet Jeff for their final reward challenge. Jeff then introduces the loved ones. Heather’s husband, Jonathon, Walker’s wife, Lydia, Kenneth’s brother, Timothy, Ben’s sister, Tiffany, Luke’s girlfriend, Taylor, and Gerard’s cousin, Derrick. Jeff explains the challenge and informs them that the loved ones will also compete in the challenge. The castaways race up the ramp and dive into the pool. Kenneth and Luke manage to retrieve their bags first and race to shore. Gerard soon follows while Heather and Walker struggle. Ben soon follows Gerard out the pool as Luke and Kenneth give the bags to their loved ones. Timothy lines up his letters and tries to come up with every possible word. Taylor puts together the puzzle but are left with letters that don’t make any words, forcing her to start over. Walker finally gets out of the water and hands his bag to Lydia. Derrick is unable to do the puzzle, causing Gerard to get angry. Timothy begins to put his puzzle together until he gets the phrase ‘Fight Until The Last Breath’. Jeff looks at the puzzle and confirms it is correct, winning Kenneth reward. Kenneth and Timothy hug each other in celebration. Jeff tells Kenneth he can pick two people to go on reward. He chooses Ben and Gerard, sending Walker, Luke, and Heather back to camp. On the boat, Gerard tells the loved ones that they have Walker wrapped around their finger and will be helping them to get to day 39. The six toast as the boat drives past the beach. At camp, Luke tries to tell Walker that he’s fourth in that alliance because Ben, Kenneth and Gerard have been together the entire game. Walker responds, saying he thinks he can beat them in an immunity challenge. Luke tells him that Kenneth would smoke him in a challenge and that he hasn’t made a big move the entire game. Heather further entices Walker, saying that if he flips, he would have made the biggest move in the game. Walker continues to ignore the two. Luke and Heather talk at the beach. Luke keeps insulting Walker, saying he has no balls and that he won’t flip, so they would need to rely on the challenge. Heather tells him that they would need to try again until they are able to get him flip. The three winners return from reward and Walker runs up to them, telling them what happened while they were away. Just as he finishes, Luke and Heather return to camp. Gerard calls out the two, starting an argument between him and Luke. Gerard berates Luke for trying to get Walker to flip, with Luke saying he’s fighting for his life in the game. Heather and Ben try to break up the argument, but Gerard continues, telling Luke ‘the sheep shouldn’t have left the sheppard’. Luke laughs at being called a sheep and that Gerard is delusional. Ben finally pulls Gerard away from Luke. Day 35 Luke is the first one up and goes down to the beach to sit. Kenneth comes down to sit beside him and apologizes for Gerard’s behavior the day before. Luke says that he’s either voting for him or Ben at the end. Kenneth tells him to not give up and that he wants a fight to the end. The two chuckle. Heather and Walker are the next two up. Heather continues to ask Walker to reconsider his allegiances. Walker continues to deny her. Heather tells him that no one on the jury respects him and that he is the joke of the season. She tells him that if he flips, he could gain jury respect. Later in the day, Kenneth and Walker take a walk. Walker confides his worries about not being respected by the jury. Kenneth tells him that he’s played a solid game and wants to go to the end with him and Gerard. Walker thanks Kenneth for his loyalty. Kenneth tells Gerard and Ben his conversation with Walker. Gerard laughs at Walker, saying he couldn’t be serious. Kenneth confirms he is, which makes Gerard laugh even harder. Luke and Heather hear Gerard laugh. Day 36 The final six meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. The six groan when they learn they would be blindfolded. Walker continues to struggle in challenges, bumping into objects on the field. Gerard bulldozes through the challenge as Kenneth, Luke and Ben take their time. Gerard feels the shield and grabs the bags. Kenneth continues to take his time as Luke and Ben grab their bag. Kenneth then grabs his bags and races back to his shield. Gerard tells Jeff he has it, but he doesn’t. He continues to try as Kenneth arrives at his station. Kenneth begins to put his shield together slowly as Gerard goes back to his first shield. As Gerard begins to make his way back, Kenneth puts the final piece on his shield and calls for Probst. He confirms it’s correct, winning Kenneth immunity. At camp, Kenneth, Walker, Gerard and Ben talk about the vote. Gerard says Luke is the biggest physical threat from the duo. They all agree but Walker is unsure. As Walker leaves, Ben asks if Walker will stick with them for the vote. Gerard says he doesn’t have a choice because he will be rocked out if he doesn’t. Walker walks by Heather and Luke. Heather tells Walker what Gerard was doing the day before. Luke tells Walker that this is his only chance to help his game because he is getting fourth place if he sticks with Ben, Gerard, and Kenneth. When asked who they are voting, Luke tells Walker that they will be voting Ben. Walker then leaves. At Tribal Council, Jeff notes that the alliance now has to break apart. Luke tells Jeff the alliance broke once him and Heather tried to save Andrea. The jury seems pleased that the majority will finally eat one of their own. Gerard says that himself, Ben, Walker and Kenneth are sticking together because of the loyalty they showed to each other. Heather then flat out tells Walker he is number four in that alliance because those three have been together from the start. Gerard fights back, saying that is untrue, causing Kim to roll her eyes. Heather tells Walker that this is his only chance to make a move to better himself and his original tribemates. The tribe is then called to vote. Jeff begins to read the votes. He reads three Luke votes and two Ben votes. Jeff pulls out Walker’s vote, which is for Ben. The outcome shocks Kenneth and Gerard. Ben can only whisper ‘knew it’. Luke exhales in relief. When questioned, Walker says that he is number four and is done making mistakes. The jury begins to smile in excitement. Jeff calls the tribe to revote. Jeff comes back a second time and reads the vote. It turns out Walker stayed with Heather and voted Ben while Kenneth and Ben voted Luke, forcing a deadlock. Carter fistbumps the air as the tribe is about to draw rocks. Andrea and Ally hold hands in disbelief as Walker tells Gerard that he is the reason he flipped for laughing about him. Gerard can just stay silent. Jeff asks if Heather, Walker and Gerard will draw rocks. The three agree as Jeff gets the bag. Gerard is the first to take a rock, followed by Walker, then Heather. Jeff counts down from three and the three open their palms. It turns out; Walker draws the purple rock, eliminating him from the game. Gerard stands up and screams ‘SUPERBOWL BABY’ and slams the rock on the ground. Ben and Kenneth have relieved looks on their faces as Luke and Heather look defeated. As Walker leaves, Jeff notes the developments at Tribal and tells the final five to never stop fighting. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * With Heather and Luke in the minority, they fight their hardest to survive! * The jury berate the finalists. * Who will win? Loudmouth Gerard? Challenge dominator Kenneth? Underdog Luke? Last female standing Heather? Or observant Ben? Author's Notes I will never do another rock drawing ever.